


Green Eyed Monster

by Keutokki



Category: Gotham (TV), Gotham (TV) RPF
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Gore, Jealousy, Knifeplay, Loss of Virginity, Obedience, Oral Sex, Painplay, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keutokki/pseuds/Keutokki
Summary: Jerome thought the world of you, wanted to rule all of Gotham with you by his side. Things don't go well for him and while he is dead, Jeremiah is set to destroy the one thing his brother loved, you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more to this story, do not worry, folks.

Not that you weren't an attractive woman, but you weren't exactly Jeremiah's type. That, however, did not stop him from finding where you worked, where you lived, and most importantly, who you came into contact with. Sure, call it obsession, but you were going to be his. His to use, abuse, and destroy, a toy if you will. It wasn't incredibly hard to find where you worked, all Jeremiah had to do was tip off a few goons to find out things about you. The Sirens Club is where you worked, just a night waitress, an easy job. Though Jeremiah despised the way men's eyes wandered your lovely body in those short cocktail dresses you were required to wear. Given the chance, Jeremiah would pluck those men's eyes out, no, actually, that's what Jerome would do. It'd be easier just to put a bullet through those men's heads so they could never look at you again.

 

The simple off shoulder dark red velvet dress you were wearing was too short for your liking and these black heels were killing your feet. You did look rather amazing though, all the tips you were getting from your customers was nice. All you had to do at this night shift job was take the drinks to the tables and flash them a smile, and hope for a tip. Not that Barbara didn't pay you well, it was just nice to have the extra cash. It has been rather hard showing up to work around all the alcohol, ever since your lover, Jerome Valeska died, you have felt nothing but sorrow and painful memories. Though you never committed crimes with Jerome, you saw greatness in him, the great chaos he could bring to this unhappy city. You know you would murder for Jerome, die for him, and even live for him. The police didn't see you as a threat when Jerome died, they merely thought of you as a slut Jerome liked to fuck, but you knew you were so much more than that.

 

After dealing with the last creep who asked you to smile for him then asking to smell your hair, though you did get a 50 dollar tip, you waved to Barbara Kean goodbye.

 

“See you later, Ms. Kean.” You hurried out without a response from her.

 

Nights in Gotham were always cold, so it was rather expected when you stepped outside, the cold night air hitting your bare legs. You let out a sigh as you began walking home, you didn't live far so you always walked to and from work, it was nice exercise. Surprisingly, there was never too many creeps on the way home, if there was, they were too drunk to really try anything.

 

Your head perked up when a sudden noise came from behind you, surprising you, no one is really out at 1 am in Gotham. You turned quickly enough in time to see a head of blonde hair before the figure knocked you unconscious with a quick blow to the head.

 

Your vision slowly returned and your body felt heavy as you attempted to sit up. You could hear two voices talking back and forth in the room you were in.

 

“Ecco, I asked you one simple thing, do not let any harm come to her. Out of my sight, now.” A males voice rang out, appearing to sound angry.

 

You finally sat up as your vision came into view, rubbing your head slightly, you looked around. The room seemed to be rather dark and there were no windows from what you could tell from. A simple chuckle came from an unknown figure as you squinted to see where it came from.

 

“I suddenly see why my dear brother was so interested in you, Miss Y/N.” The figure stepped into the light and you gasped, instantly knowing who this man was. The red hair was still the same, but his eyes and skin had changed. His skin had become unnaturally white and his once emerald green eyes had turned a pale green, almost white. 

 

“J-Jeremiah?” Your voice was barely a whisper. You should have seen this coming, of course Jerome being dead wasn't enough, now you were being targeted by his twin brother.

 

A grin appeared on his face, pleased with your answer. “Such a smart girl. How are you feeling, it was not my intention for harm to come to you, my assistant thought you'd put up too much of a fight.” 

 

You scowled at him, feeling very sour. “I feel as if some creep is holding me against my will.” You crossed your arms.

 

It was Jeremiah's turn to scowl now, he did not like the attitude. “Miss Y/N, you clearly don't see the situation you are in, allow me to shine some light on this. You are going to be mine to play with, mine to hurt and do as I please. Are you following me so far?”

 

A sudden fear hit your body, Jeremiah was not one to piss off. For some reason, as crazy as Jerome was, you felt that Jeremiah was even more insane than his twin. You were going to have to submit to him, obey his every command and just maybe you would survive.

 

“I- uh, yes, Jeremiah. I'm following.” You quickly glanced at the ground, realizing you were in a bed, but you weren't tied up. You were still wearing your dress but your shoes have been removed for your comfort.

 

A smirk spread to Jeremiah's cheeks as he slapped your thigh suddenly. “You are to refer to me as Sir or Mister. J.” 

 

You whimpered in slight pain but you nodded your head slowly. “Yes, Sir.”

 

Jeremiah suddenly pulled out a knife, twirling it around for a second before using it to slice off your dress. “Knowing my brother, he would have branded you with his name, I do believe it's time to get rid of that, don't you? Seeing how you belong to me now.”

 

You quickly shook your head in protest, “No, please don't, this is all I have left of Jerome. All the scars he left me, is all I have, please.”

 

Jeremiah clicked his tongue before shrugging. In a quick motion, he dug his knife into your though where Jerome had carved his name.

 

You couldn't stop yourself from screaming as he dug his knife deeper into your soft flesh, ruining the scar Jerome left.

 

“Funny thing, Y/N, I don't really care if you want this or not, you are going to be mine to destroy and I truly can't wait till I slowly drive you absolutely mad.”

 

Tears streamed down your cheeks as the knife remained in your thigh, you quickly shuddered, realizing the other 5 Jerome scars you had on you. “Why me, Jeremiah, you could have anyone you want but you chose me.”

 

He tilted your head up with the tip of his knife under your chin, grinning at you. “Jerome truly loved you, Y/N, but you already know this. While the life Jerome chose was an insane one, he still had one. Most importantly, he experienced love and being able to claim someone as his own. I'm assuming you were his first and maybe he was yours too, but I never got to lose it. How pathetic is that, the soon to be King of Gotham being a virgin?” He cleared his throat before continuing, “I want to drive you insane, Y/N, you are the one thing Jerome loved, and I want to make sure you are completely destroyed. But for the time being, you are going to be my little toy, my whore.”

 

You slowly processed his words, a cold realization hitting you, Jeremiah did not want to kill you, no, that would be too simple. He wanted to be sure that you were in his hands for the rest of you life, no matter how long it took to drive you insane. Wow, it would seem Jerome really got you with a zinger in the end, huh.

 

You looked back up at Jeremiah as he pressed the blade against your left cheek, chuckling as he said, “We are going to have so much fun together.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyy hahah sorry for this long ass wait. good ol depression hours hit but im back so enjoy kiddos

Fear coarsen through your veins as you let out a shaky breath as he gently traced his finger around the handle of the knife that was still in your thigh. He was playing with you, of course, he wanted to make you feel like a cornered animal, never knowing the moment he would decide to strike. 

 

“Now, Y/N, you may think I’m just absolutely insane, but I’m just the opposite, Jerome was insane, and that led to his downfall. I am completely sane and I will be more victorious than my loud mouth brother, you’ll see, Y/N, you were learn to completely to submit to me and worship me like the good toy you are.” Jeremiah chuckled before ripping out the knife unexpectedly, causing you to scream out in pain.

 

The pain your thigh shot through your entire body, throwing your head back as more tears streamed down your soft, wet cheeks. Through the pain, you gritted your teeth and glared at the pale man in front of you, “You think just because Jerome is gone, you’ll be more victorious? Ha! You are nothing more than a pathetic version of him, Jeremiah, he will always been more successful than you, even through death, the thought of Jerome terrifies children in their beds. Face it, Jeremiah, you will never amount to someone as godly as Jerome.” You smirked at him as you had a rather smug look glistening in your eyes. Talking back to him was not a great idea you realized but if it was one thing Jerome loved about you, it was your fierce attitude, the ability to bite back.

 

A flash of anger appeared in his eyes but Jeremiah simply let out a small chuckle, oh how much he is going to love putting you in your place. “Oh, Y/N, do you have to make this so hard, we could do this so easily but if you must choose to be such a little brat.” 

 

In a sudden movement, he sliced off your lace panties, letting his knife hover over a spot above your hip. This was a spot that didn’t have Jerome’s name carved into your soft flesh, cold realization sank into you, he wanted his name to be there. He pressed the sharp tip of the knife down, drawing out the smallest amount of blood, before starting to cut a J into your skin. 

 

A gasp escaped your lips, you knew this wouldn’t hurt, you got use to Jerome branding you so this was nothing, but what bothered you was the gasp was of excitement. You quietly cursed yourself, of course you could feel yourself enjoying this, it reminded you so much when Jerome would toy with you 

 

Jeremiah instantly picked up your excited gasp before continuing with his handiwork, you became short of breath as you felt your sex start to dampen. What was wrong with you? There was no way you could be enjoying this but as Jeremiah finished up carving the last letter of his name in your skin, you felt this incredible fire wake in your belly. Who knew you were so sexually frustrated, you haven’t had been with anyone since Jerome died and Jeremiah knew it.

 

“You know, for someone who was only devoted to Jerome, it looks like you are wanting to be fucked.” He dropped the knife, letting it clatter next to you, your precious blood stained on it. He placed his rough, pale hands on the inside of your thighs, starting to rub them teasingly, every so often he would grip your soft skin. 

 

The wound of the first stab had stopped bleeding, he didn’t push the knife all the way in, just enough so there would be a new scar over Jerome’s name. With the blood dripping down your body and Jeremiah’s hands between your thighs, teasing you, you became a desperate mess. You hated yourself for reacting this way but this was the exact same sadistic behavior you fell in love with when Jerome was alive. You bit your lip harshly to stop a moan escaping from your lips when he moved one of his hands higher, inches away from your now wet sex.

 

“Who knew you were such a slut, claiming to love my brother with all your heart, but the moment he’s dead, you’re ready to open up your legs for his “pathetic” brother.” Jeremiah was enjoying this, oh he was just going to make you scream for him, beg for him to use you. Lust had completely consumed his almost white eyes as he watched your pathetic pants escape your lips, he wanted more than that.

 

You didn’t respond but let out a soft whimper as Jeremiah moved his hand to make circles on your sex through your panties, slowly torturing you. Your stomach twisted in knots as the anticipation built up, you were so desperate for him to insert his fingers. He suddenly stopped, pulling his hand away and gripped both of your hips tightly causing your eyes to snap open as he quickly pulled you forward so you were under him.

 

He gripped your cheeks with one hand tightly, staring into your eyes, his voice low as he spoke, “Are you going to be my good little whore and submit to me completely or am I going to have to beat you into submission.”  The craze look in his eyes told you everything that the best option at the moment was to just tell him everything he wanted to hear. If you wanted to survive the chaos he had planned for this unfortunate city, the best role you could play was to be good pet like he wanted.

 

With a slow nod, your voice shook as you stumbled out words, “Yes, Jeremiah, I submit to you, please use me as you please. I won’t fight against you, I’ll completely obey and answer to you.” 

 

Delight filled Jeremiah’s eyes as he loosened his grip on your cheeks, leaning in to your ear. “I am so pleased to hear that, Y/N, I knew you would see things my way. Oh, but what did I tell you, dear? Call me sir or Mister J, right?” He wrapped one of his hands around your delicate throat and started to squeeze. “Looks like you really need to be taught another lesson?”

 

Your own hands immediately rushed to his hand, scratching at his hold on you as you weakly gasped for air. His blank eyes ripped into your own as your vision started to darken, his rang out gently, “I might be willing to forgive this incident if you beg just right.” 

 

You struggled to find your voice as the remaining air was escaping, “P-Please, sir, I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t m-mean to disrespect y-you. Let me make i-it up to you, please, sir.” A fast beg jumbled out of your mouth as his tight grip released.

 

A dark chuckle emerged from him as he watched you desperately breathe in air and cough harshly. “See how simple that was, Y/N, you will realize I can be a very forgiving man.” 

 

You stared at him with fear, your big E/C eyes staring at him as you realized that you said you were going to make it up to him. More fear shot through your body as you quickly realized you might upset him if you didn’t say thank you. “Thank you, sir for forgiving me for my awful mistake, it will not happen again. Please let me make it up to you, it would please you.”

 

When he did’t respond to you, you took that as a signal for a yes. You softly put your hands on his shoulders and pushed him off of you, he gave you a questionable look before realizing what you were doing when you palmed him through his pants. Your free hand worked on getting off his button down shirt as you got it off, you stopped to admire his pale but toned body. You leaned in to plant soft, gentle kisses down his chest while he quickly pulled off his pants, a tent had formed in his boxers. Stopping once you got to the band of his boxers, you used your hands again to rub him through his boxers, and you felt pleasure as he shuddered at your touch. Pulling off the boxers, you watched his manhood spring up, it was a bit longer than Jerome’s but you knew how to pleasure Jerome, you could do this.

 

You heard Jeremiah chuckle before tangling his hand in your long hair and pushing your head down gently. Kissing his tip gently, you took him in your mouth, most of his length filling up your mouth. A relieved sigh escaped Jeremiah’s red lips and you suddenly felt rather cocky, if you could make someone as powerful as him gasp at your touch, you would have some power here too. You started to move your head up and down as Jeremiah’s grip in your hair tightened. Sticking your tongue out, you licked up his shaft as you continued to suck. He let out a rather loud groan once you started to use your tongue and you felt yourself smirk. You started moving your head slower, deciding to swirl your tongue around his tip causing his groan angrily but sped back up to tease him even more. 

 

As he started to pant heavier, you could tell he was coming to a close since his member was starting to twitch in your mouth. You tried to take in more of his length, gently cupping his balls and massaging them slightly. That was final straw for him as he made a choking sound, he pushed your head down forcefully while his hot seed shot to the back of your throat. You pulled away from his member and swallowed his seed, the bitter taste was a familiar one.

 

Jeremiah didn’t say anything for a moment, which frightened you, his silence could mean a thousand things. Finally, after what seemed a life time, he pulled on his boxers and pants and stood up, looking down at you.

 

“That was.. lovely, Y/N. I think I’ve exhausted you enough for one day, Ecco will take care of you and a fresh set of clothes will be given to you.” He gestured to your bleeding wounds and then turned exited from the room, leaving you alone with only a single thought cam to your mind.

 

“Jerome, forgive me.”


End file.
